


A Small and Trusting Thing

by 3HobbitsInATrenchcoat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Regrets, the portal was a bad idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat/pseuds/3HobbitsInATrenchcoat
Summary: There are things Stan Pines regrets in the split second between Mabel's trust and the final tick of the countdown clock.One-shot (UPDATE 7/2/2020 - I added an art.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Small and Trusting Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't let me sleep, so have 200ish words of Stanley Pines having a horrified realization.
> 
> UPDATE 7/2/2020 - I added an art of the portal at the end.

_She's so small._

Stan's mind is stuck on that one thought as she rises up, arms above her head in a silent surrender.

He remembers vividly, suddenly, the way she had been so tiny and fragile in his arms nearly 13 years ago. A cheerful child, born with a smile and twinkling eyes. Stan had held her close and found himself promising he would never let harm come to her, this small being with her infant trust.

Her personality had always been one of the biggest in the room, diverting attention from Dipper at every turn, reminding Stan of himself. She was everyone's staunchest ally, a smiling, glittery defence against all the bad things in this world and...

She trusted him. His eyes widened as the portal behind her glowed in rainbow hues, dark space full of stars yawning open into an infinite abyss and he suddenly felt a fear greater than seeing Ford sucked into the same dark maw.

It's too late now and she's hanging suspended in open air in front of the _thing_ that took Ford from him and all Stanley Pines can do is watch helplessly and think:  
  
_She's so small._

Then the room whites out and he knows nothing but his own terrified scream.

\-----

art by me


End file.
